Absurda cenicienta
by afnarelkln
Summary: kyoko decide regresar con sho por diversas razones, olvidandose de su amor por sus amigos ¿que pasara si ella e algo que la hace ver la verdad? son-fic de absurda cenicienta. pasen por favor


**ABSURDA CENICIENTA de cheona**

**Diasclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la canción **

**-"pensamientos"-**

**-diálogos-**

**Canción **

Kyoko POV

Corro rápidamente para llegar a ver a Sho-chan, el me propuso ser su novia jejeje, aunque nunca me ha besado.... Demo no importa por que yo lo amo

Fin kyoko POV

Algo que kyoko no se esperaba era ver a Sho besando a shoko, la manager del chico y su mejor amiga

Ella había recibido un mensaje donde Sho la citaba a las 3 am en ese bar.... Aun que conociendo al chico le había mandado el mensaje por error

**En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar**

**Vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga**

**El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal**

**Ver el tiempo en dos seres que quería.**

**Y con mis ojos logré ver,**

**un cuento de papel.**

Pensándolo bien el hecho de no haberla besado, no decirle un simple te amo o te quiero, ninguna clase de atención además de varios mi reina o mi sol le decía que ese chico la uso

Y que eso de eres mi sol, mi reina o algunas babosadas iguales le recordaban su realidad

Ella nunca seria nada más que una absurda cenicienta.

Algo que le enojaba era el hecho de que ella lo había perdonado, por su culpa había roto relaciones con Ren, moko-san y todos los que la apoyaron

**(Estribillo)**

**Mi reina decías,**

**yo te creí.**

**La reina de nada,**

**es lo que fui.**

**Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.**

**Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.**

-Shoutaro-dijo molesta-me usaste, a pesar de que te perdone, a pesar de que deje todo lo que logre por ti- decía kyoko muy triste

En ese preciso momento entraba Ren al lugar por que le habían encargado unas botellas para una fiesta.

Pero al entrar escucho la voz de aquella chica que nunca dejo de amar llorando y lamentándose

-que paso, por que-

-estas loca si creíste que te ame, solo te use para subir a la fama y no dejarme vencer por ese tonto sempai tuyo que tu amaste y dejaste por que no te amaba y a ese idiota músico que se te confeso-se burlo el rubio alegre

**Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,**

**Estás loca, eso me decías.**

**Ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel,**

**Y alejarme de estas tonterías.**

**Y con mis manos romperé,**

**el cuento de papel.**

Kyoko solo bajo la mirada molesta. El lo sabia.... Si era esa la verdadera razón de perdonarlo. Ella se había enamorado de Tsuruga Ren

-es cierto. Lo amo y por el bien de ambos lo abandone-dijo molesta

-pero sabes la verdad el si te ama-dijo alegre mientras se burlaba

-" lo odio el me lastimo, el me hirió y solo por que fui ciega, creciendo que con palabras bonitas me olvidaría de Ren"-pensaba kyoko molesta

**(Estribillo)**

**Mi reina decías,**

**yo te creí.**

**La reina de nada,**

**es lo que fui.**

**Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.**

**Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.**

-sabes, yo anhele ser feliz a tu lado por Ren... Pero sabes algo... Ren no me hubiera hecho esto, el me seguiría tratando igual... Si yo me le hubiera declarado el...-dijo kyoko siendo interrumpida por Ren

-yo te hubiera dicho que eres la única persona a la que he amado-dijo acercándose a la chica

-Ren...-dijo asombrado

-podemos ser felices aun-dijo abrazándola por la cintura

**Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.**

**Ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más.**

**Romperé, robaré,**

**Mi cuento de papel.**

-pe pe pero tu me dijiste como bo que amabas a una chica-dijo seria

-las descripciones que di eras de ti-dijo riendo por lo bajo

-pe pe pero Tsuruga-san yo no soy bella ni hermosa-dijo seria

-lo eres-dijo serio

-jajá creo que escogí mal-dijo riéndose

-que amor-dijo besando su cuello

-a mi príncipe-dijo para luego besarlo-parece que las palabrerías siempre serán palabrerías-dijo abrazando a Ren

**(Estribillo)**

**Mi reina decías,**

**yo te creí.**

**La reina de nada,**

**es lo que fui.**

**Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.**

**Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.**

-mi reina, mi sol, entre otros solo eran palabrerías tontas

-vamos. Te gustaría venir a una fiesta conmigo- le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

-claro-dijo tomando su brazo

-alto, yo si te amo, eres de mi propiedad-declaro molesto

-eso se acabo-dijo kyoko saliendo del lugar con Ren

**(Estribillo)**

**Mi reina decías,**

**yo te creí.**

**La reina de nada,**

**es lo que fui.**

**Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.**

**Perdida en un cuento real, esto se acabó.**

-no fue mentira-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la chica

-no-dijo alegre mientas la besaba

**Fin**

Hola espero que les guste este son-fic jejeje espero actualizar pronto ne? Comente por fa

Sayo


End file.
